Taigā's bathing Problem
by Captianawesome
Summary: Taigā has had her water turned of by Kakuzu. what will he do to her when she confronts him, only wearing a towel? And why is hidan here!  M for hardcore lemons and hidan!
1. Chapter 1

"RAWWR!"

A very pissed of Taigā now stalked the halls of the Akatsuki base, wrapped in naught but one single lone towel.

"KAKUZU?"

She barged right into his room, yelling constantly.

"What the hell man? You can't just turn the water off of my shower! I was in the middle of washing my fucking hair dude!"

The young female tiger demon fumed, her orange with black tiger like striped hair waved down a little bit past her shoulders, and was now sopping wet.

Kakuzu's eyes bulged at the sight of the beautiful, sopping wet, nearly NAKED girl, now standing before him, practically begging him to take her to the bed.

"-and. Wait, KaKUZU! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? OH, NO YOU DON'T IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF OLD, MONEYWHORRING, MISER PIECE OF SHIT-MPH!"

He lunged and grabbed her, and threw her against the wall, pinning her there with his body.

"Wtf, Kakuzu! Get the fuck off of me you old creep!"

"Shut UP Taigā!"

Her eyes widened in shock. He had never once yelled at her. Even when she was bugging him. Or even when she was totally being a nagging bitch! (Which was most of the time! _)

"So…no hot water you say?"

"Ye-yeah… no water a-aaa-at all!"

"Well, my shower still has water flow…"

"Oh no, no NO! Get off of me _now _you pedophile!"

"You're over 18. You are no longer a minor. I can legally do anything I want with you!"

He grabbed her around the waist, and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her potato-sack style."

"OI! Fuck face! Put me _down!"_

"KAKUZU! What the fuck is going on in here! Why did I hear – girl…screaming? Holy fucking jashin! Taigā?

"Hidan! Hidan! Help me please! RAPE! RAPE! PLEASE! Somebody help me!"

"What are you doing Kakuzu?"

"I'm going to rape her in our shower Hidan!"

"Oh. Hey HEY! Not without me you're not!"

"WH-whwhw- WHAT! Hi-HIDAN! NO! NO PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANNA'!"

Hidan smirked. Yes, he may be sexy. Hell, both of them were totally drool/ eye candy worthy, but she did not feel like getting raped today.

She bit into Kakuzu's shoulder, and he loudly screamed, releasing her. She phased into her tiger form, and made a mad dash for the door. Hidan however, had other plans.

He lunged towards her, and pinned her to the ground, sticking a syringe into her.

She slowly un—phased back into her human form, and lay panting heavily on the carpeted ground.

"Hehe, well, I was saving that for a special occasion."

"What did you give her Hidan?"

"A tranquilizer. She should be out for a couple of minutes, plenty of enough time for us to, prepare her. Hehehe,…"

She shifted her golden eyes up to meet them. She was lying on her belly when Hidan lifted her up into his arms, and carried her into their spacious bathroom.

Kakuzu and hidan's bathroom was like a fucking spa! They were the richest out of all the Akatsuki after all. Well, scratch that…Kakuzu was.

He carried her over to the tub, more like a Jacuzzi, and set her down gently inside.

"Well, now what Kakuzu? Tub or shower?"

"We can all fit into the tub. Only one at a time with her in the shower."

"Nah then, the tub it is! I hope your ready Taigā! You are about to get the fucking of your life!"

She could feel the tranquilizers wearing off as Hidan turned the hot water on, and Kakuzu started undressing himself.

Hidan followed suit, and stripped himself of his clothes. Her eyes widened, and a bright red blush was splayed across her cheeks. She had never had sex before, but she defiantly knew how it worked. She had never fully seen a naked man before, but she was sure they were not supposed to be that big! That has got to hurt!

"Awl! She's blushing! Look at our cute little tiger-girl now Kakuzu! I could just eat her up!"

"Well then, why don't you Hidan?"

Hidan smirked, and sat down in the tub that was the size of a mini swimming pool, and tore off her now soaking wet towel, to reveal her glorious naked body.

Kakuzu stared at her, her perfectly semi-tanned skin was scarred all over. Showing what a true fighting beauty she was! Like a little amazon. Hehe. He shrugged it off, and sank into the tub himself, positioning himself behind her.

Hidan straddled her from the front, and began to kiss and nip her neck with his skilled mouth. He moaned into her clavicle,

"Mmm, Taigā. You taste so good!"

She tried to struggle.

_Damn! These stupid tranquilizers still have a hold of me. Can't move!_

Kakuzu tilted her head back towards him, and began petting her hair and licking behind her ear, and kissing down the back of her neck.

"Hmm, you were right for once Hidan. She does taste good. Hmmhmm.~"

"Yeah Kakuzu, her neck does taste pretty good. But I wonder~…"

He dipped his head farther down, and used his skilled toung to wrap around one of her perky nipples.

"Ah ahh!"

"HM, well well. Looks like she's regaining some movement of her body."

"Yeah well, once I'm done with her, she won't be able to move for a week Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu began trailing a finger lightly down her spine. Believe it or not, he did want her to enjoy this.

While Hidan attended to her breasts, Kakuzu led his hand roam to her front between her legs.

He softly rubbed his hands against her, and she bucked her hips up to meet his rough hand.

"Hmm, anxious are we?"

Hidan smirked into her breast, and began nipping a and sucking her left breast, his hand kneading and massaging the other one.

"Hmm, oh, Ah!"

She moaned whilst Hidan continued to assault her breasts, and Kakuzu began massaging her thighs.

Taigā tried to lift her left arm, and limply let it lie against Hidan shoulders, trying feebly to push him away.

"Hehe, come on now Taigā! Were just warming up!"

Hidan's head began to sink lower, and eventually came to rest just above her bellybutton, gently tracing one of her very many long scars with his tongue up her flat stomach.

"hm-mmm!"

She wrapped her hand around his head now, and preceded to attempt to push is head further into her, moaning incoherently.

"Oh, enjoying ourselves now, are we?"

Kakuzu whispered huskily from behind her right ear.

The warm water now reached to just below her navel, and she could feel herself twitching in some unknown anticipation.

"Kakuzu…?"

"Hmm, so you can speak now."

"I...uhh! I- I'm a –mmh! I hav-ent OH~"

Hidan had now reached her chest again, and resumed his same torture as before.

(Author stops to attempt to block severe nosebleed 3)

"Ah- I see. So you are a virgin?"

She meekly nodded her head yes, then let it fall back against Kakuzu's stitched shoulder. Her eyes shut, and her mouth slightly open, emitting the most enticing sounds.

Kakuzu was getting unbearably hard.

"Hidan! Speed things up."

"Heh he, now who's the horny one!"

Hidan distracted her mind by lustily kissing her, while Kakuzu returned his attention back to her now soaking womanhood.

He inserted one finger into her tight virgin entrants, and she gasped into Hidans mouth.

He took full advantage of this and plunged his toung deep inside her moist cavern, tasting every inch of her mouth.

Kakuzu pumped his finger in and out of her slowly, before adding another finger.

Her eyes watered and widened in shock and Hidan continued his relentless attack on her mouth and breasts.

_I don't know which to feel! It's so painful! But yet again, Hidan is so good with his mouth and his hands. But I cannot afford to forget Kakuzu. There both so strong!_

He inserted another finger, and this time she cried out.

"Hush. Shh-shhh~ its ok girl. Relax~"

Kakuzu soothingly said in her ear, as he gently stroked up and down her back.

"Kakkuzu, please. It hurts!"

Hidan stopped touching her breasts, and moved his hands down to her clit, rubbing the nub softly, but still claiming her mouth with his own.

"Kakuzu. I think she's ready."

"Yes Hidan, I think so too. Move."

"Hey wait what! No way! Me first!"

"Nu-uh! It was my idea, and besides, it's my girl. And I hate sloppy seconds."

"Eh? Fine fine! Just be careful with her. The tranquilizers have made her rather fragile."

"Fine."

Hidan and Kakuzu switched positions, so that Taigā's head was lying on Hidan's chest, while Kakuzu held her hips upwards. The water was now at their mid chests, and she was becoming warmer. But from the two males administrations or the water, she could honestly not tell.

"Please, relax Taigā. This will hurt much less.

"Wha- ahh!"

He quickly sheathed himself to the hilt, breaking her barrier, and making her cry out in pure agony.

Hidan simply could watch as his partner took the girls virginity. He soothingly touched and nibbled her neck from behind. Whispering calm words into her ear, his head resting on her left shoulder.

She continued to cry silently, until the pain began to dull to a low throbbing. She looked at Kakuzu with pain and betrayal filled eyes. She nodded.

He pulled half way out then thrust back in again.

"Ahh!"

He picked up a slow rhythm, and began rocking his hips into hers.

He didn't know how much longer he could last, resisting not to fuck her senseless.

"Hum, ah~ Ti- Taigā! You're so warm and tight. Ughhn~!"

(Stops to ask roommate to run to CVS to pick up gauze pads.)

"Unh...Ka-ku-zu~! Faster, h-ha-harder!"

He willingly ablidged, now slamming into her warm heat, and grasping her hips hard enough to bruise.

She began to feel a strange coiling sensation in her lower stomach.

"Kakuzu. Hidan! I-ii feel,ungh! I feel strange, I think I'm gonna~!"

Hidan leaned closer into her ear.

"…Cum"

"Neyaaah!"

She quivered and then shook violently as she rode out her orgasm, screaming out the whole time.

"**Ung…so tight, so warm, can't hold out much, damn, agh!"**

Kakuzu came right behind her, squirting and filling her to the brim with his load.

Hidan came hard from behind her from just watching them.

Kakuzu brought her forwards as he kissed her lovingly on the mouth. Little did she realize that she was being positioned above Hidan still hard and weeping cock.

"Wha- Yah!"

She yelped in surprise as she was shoved into yet again, this time by Hidan.

"Ung, Kakuzu! It feels like my dicks melting in here! Ohh~!"

The water now reached their shoulders, and Kakuzu turned it off, turning on the jets.

"Yeah!"

Hidan came rather quickly, and Taigā followed soon after. Again.

The now spent trio sank lower into the tub. Hidan holding Taigā closely from behind and Kakuzu lifted her hips up, and set her thighs on his shoulders.

"Kakuzu? What are you doing?"

"This…"

"Aie!"

Kakuzu lapped up the wet juices around her pussy with his warm toung, sensually tracing over her clit, and eating her out.

(OMG! Author and now reading over her shoulder roommate both shove gauze up noses to stop the nose bleeds!)

Hidan flipped her over, so that now Kakuzu was still eating her out, but from behind, doggie style, while Hidan continued to passionately make out with her.

Well, not nessicarily make out,

More like total mouth rape!

"Auh!"

She came again, this time twitching into Kakuzu's mouth.

He set her down into the water, and Hidan reached for the bath soap.

He lathered on a washcloth, and proceeded to scrub her back down. Kakuzu began to wash her front, purposely scrubbing over her perky nipples.

He chuckled, and kissed her forehead lightly.

Hidan then proceeded to scrub himself down, Kakuzu doing the same.

They both nodded to each other, and lifted the now half-asleep demon out of the bath, and Hidan held her in his arms, as Kakuzu went to pull the plug out of the drain, releasing out the tubs water.

Hidan then let Kakuzu take her in his arms, and dried her, whilst Hidan dried himself off. Then Kakuzu dried himself off, while Hidan carried her out into their bedroom.

He laid her out on Kakuzu's King size bed, and lay down beside her, pulling her into his chest. She quickly snuggled up to the warmth, and grinned as Kakuzu lay down and wrapped his arms around her from behind. (Author and roomie~ AWWWW!)

He pulled the covers up over them and then rested his stitched hand once again onto her thigh.

Hidan mumbled before the three of them fell asleep.

"Best. Fuck. EVER!"

**! There is my first real lemon! Me and roomie are bleeding from the nose!**

**Roomie: you go captain!**

**Shut up Sheila!**

**Kakuzu: both of you shut up! We're trying to sleep!**

**Hey neither of you two would have gotten laid if not for me!**

**Hidan: yeah yeah, whatever.**

**Kakuzu, would you please do the honors?**

**No**

**Yes**

**No**

**Yes**

**No!**

**YES!**

**FINE!**

**captianAwesome does not own anything except story line and lemon, / Taigā!**


	2. Chapter 2

Taigā. Wake up!

Auaah!

Taigā woke up with a start and tried to jump out of the bed, but was held down by four strong arms.

"Hidan? Kakuzu! What the fuck did you guys do to me?"

"We fucked you. Duh."

"Hehe, now now Hidan, play nicely~."

"Shove it Kakuzu!"

"Both of you let me go!"

"Nope! Don't think so!" Hidan said as she tried to leap over him and off of the bed to her escape.

He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her thrashing body to meet his. He held both of her wrists in his left hand, while the right one held up another syringe. She froze, and looked at in in sheer terror.

"See this Ti? Do I need to give you another dose? Or do you think that you can act like a nice little girl and be fucking still?"

"Hummm~" she groaned as she settled down. She let her head fall back against the pillows, when Hidan pulled it against his chest, as he put his arms around her back and his head on top of hers.

"Dnm unch ii!" (Translation: Don't touch me!)

"Too late! We already did!~~" said Hidan in a sing-songy like voice.

"Hidan, be genital with her."

"Ugh, don't be such a nag Kakuzu! Besides…." He ran a hand under her chin and made her look up at him, whilst he proceeded to rub his already hardening manhood against her stomach.

"Unngh- ahh!"

She moaned and squirmed, trying to get away, but to no avail, as two strong arms snaked around her waist and firmly but gently help her in place. She looked down to see the stitched arms of her captor.

"Wha- Kakuzu!"

When the fuck had he fucking gotten there?

"Relax Taigā-Koi. And this will hurt So much less~~"

Said kakuzu as he kissed down her neck from behind.

'n-nu-nungh! N- no! lll-le-let me GO!"

She quickly phased into a tiger, and ran out of the room.

"FUCK KAKUZU! IF SHE RUNS AND TELLS PEIN, WERE BOTH SCREWED!"

"GO CATCH HER THEN!"

They both threw their clothes on, and proceeded to run out of the room just as she just had.

"C'MON! FASTER! WE HAVE GOT TO CATCHER, AND QUICK! HURRY UP HIDAN!"

I ran into my room, and glanced around me.

Hmm, well I can't stay here. I have to flee! I can't let them find me! (Wow! Rhyme! Derp-_-^)

I quickly threw on my Akatsuki cloak and jumped out of my window.

The two ninjas raced out of the rock door, and ran into the woods.

Hey, where do you think that she went?"

"Hmm. Probably to the pond. That is where she usually hides from you Hidan."

"Oh fuck you!"

They ran down to the pond, just in time to see an angry, pissed, and LIVID Taigā phasing out of her tiger form, and laying down on the ground in a ball, holding her legs together and sobbing.

They could see the blood leaking from between her soft legs, and Kakuzu felt bad.

Well, he had raped her.

It wasn't her choice!

CRSNAPHSNAP

A twig cracked under Hidan foot, and she was off like a shot, screaming to leave her alone.

"Wait, Ti. WAIT!"

"NO! SCREW YOU KAKUZU! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

She ran faster, and kakuzu stopped in his tracks, betrayed her? Well, they were kind of like, best-ish friends. She had never treated him like a monster when she had saw his real face. Or when she saw how brutal he was in battle, or when he ripped off Hidan foul head. –Which had been numerous times-_-.

But now, here she was, fleeing him like he was the very plague.

He heard a screech from up ahead and ran swiftly towards the shrill sound.

Hidan made a shadow clone, and had set it in front of Taigā. She had thought it was him, and in her panic had not stopped or thunk to use her kekki genki, which could see through deceptions.

He came up from behind her, and placed the needle into her neck, and quite cruelly, jabbed the whole syringe full into her poor girl blood stream.

The girl immediately went limp, her eyes frozen over in shock, and her mouth wide open, and slightly drooling.

"HIDAN! JUST HOW MUCH DID YOU GIVE HER?"

"THE WHOLE FUCKING DOSE!"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT YOU SHIT? IF THAT STUFF HAS THE EFFECT THAT IT DID LAST NIGHT WITH JUST ONE DROP, THAT WHOLE CUP WOULD HAVE JUST KILLED HER STUPID!"

"OH, WELL YOU...fuck….crap."

"They turned to see the limp girl not even breathing.

In unison- "oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3

She opened her eyes to see a stone ceiling.

The bed beneath her creaked and groaned under her weight, of only 130 lbs.

Her hair was splayed out to her sides, along with her limbs.

Her golden- pale skin contrasted perfectly with the red and black blankets on Kakuzu's bed.

Hidan stared at her beauty.

How could he have nearly killed such a graceful creature?

Oh yeah.

SEX!

Kakuzu walked into their room, and set down a tray of food next to her.

"Taigā, can you hear me? Taigā?"

"Yes Kakuzu-baka, I can hear you."

"Hey, now! Don't be like that! We just saved your life!"

"Yea, but you're the ones whom put it in danger in the first place! By the way…. What just happened?"

Kakuzu sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, but she scooted away from him. He sighed and looked at her body, still in her Akatsuki robe, laying on his bed, splayed across the sheets. She looked so tempting. So beautiful!

But he needed to regain her trust first.

He opened his mouth.

"Taigā, when you ran, we had to stop you. Hidan used another tranquilizer, but he gave you way, way too much."

He threw an angry menacing glare at Hidan.

"We brought you back here, and gave you the antidote, curtisy of Sasori. Stupid red-head.

Anywhoooo…

You're alive now, and that's what matters."

He went over to put his hand on her skin, but she shunned away from his reach, and screeched at him, with a look on her face that resembled that of a kicked puppy.,

"Kakuzu! How dare you! 'What really matters'. What the hell man?

You betrayed me. You hurt me!

I trusted you, I almost liked you. You were my friend. I would have done anything for you!

I HATE YOU KAKUZU!"

SMACK

Taigā held her cheek where Kakuzu had slapped her.

She stared up at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Don't you dare ever say that I don't care about you Ti. I love you!"

She stared at him is shock.

Hidan kneeled on the bed down out by her feet.

"And I do to Taigā."

"We both do, and I hope that you can see that!"

Kakuzu caressed the side of her face with his large stitched hand, gently wiping away the stray stream of tears that had started to fall out from her eyes, as she stared at them both in shock.

Hidan leaned closer to her, and started to move his hand up and down her thigh.

"Please Taigā-chan. Let us do it right this time. Let us pleasure you. Please forgive us, Ti.

The young tiger girl looked up into the sincere eyes of Hidan. She looked at them both and then re lowered her gaze to her clothed lap. The red clouds of her black cloak stared stoicly up at her. Edging her on.

"Fine. You may touch me. But the second I tell you to stop, you must."

"Alright.".


	4. Chapter 4

"Kakuzu, I have an idea…"

"Yes?"

Taigā leaned over to Kakuzu, and whispered into his ear.

"unggh, fine….. But me next." He leaned closer to her.

"But with a few modifications."

Taigā sat up and crawled on her hands and knees towards Hidan, and gently pushed him back against the bed.

"uh-uummm, T-Ti-Taigā? Wwww-what a-rr-e yyy-you ddd-doing? Um AUGHA!"

Taiga slipped the head of his massive dick into her mouth, and started sucking hard on it.

"AAAHHHH!"

He went to grip her hair, but Kakuzu held him back with his threads.

Hidan simply sat up and watched as Taigā went crazy on his dick, playing with his balls, making his eyes water in pleasure.

Kakuzu just smirked, and bound Hidan tighter.

Ti smirked, and she felt the large muscled organ begin to twitch in her mouth. She looked up wards to Hidan, to see his face was flushed.

His eyes were rolled back in his head, and his moaning was extremely loud now.

But just before he could release…

"WHATT?"

Ti popped her mouth off of his dick, and backed away smirking.

"What the FUCK! _TI_ get _back here_ and finish what _you started_. _Come on Ti_!" the last part was moaned.

He whimpered as she moved closer to his ear, until the shell of it was pressed against her lips. Speaking softly, so that her warm breath cascaded over his silver scalp, she slowly seductively said,

"That's for the tranquilizers bitch."

Hidan- TT-TT

Kakuzu- 0_o

Taigā- ;)

**OK! Sorry for the short chappie, but I have to get some sleep before work today.**

**Blagh..**

**Thank you to my friend ****loverofakatsuki**** she was the inspiration for this chapter.**

**If I named the chapters, I would probably make this one: " Revenge on a Jashinist"!**

**Again, plz R&R. thanks again for still reading this.**

**CaptianAwesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hidan struggled against his bonds, and cursed silently to Jashin.

"Hehe, well you certainly know how to torture someone Ti. No wonder you are in the Akatsuki!"

"Well thank you Kakuzu. Now…your turn~".

She sauntered up towards him, and sat straddling his lap.

"Tell me what you want Kakuzu."

Kakuzu blushed ten hundred shades of red, and gulped; his mouth suddenly dry."

"uh-uuhm-I, ii-want-y-you…"

He slowly released Hidan from his bonds, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her farther into his now naked lap.

"Well then Kakuzu. Hidan."

She lay back on the bed in front of them and opened her jacket to reveal her slim body.

"Then have me."

(((QUE NOSE BLEED WARNING!)))***

Without a second thought, they both crawled over to her, Hidan lifting her head into his lap, and Kakuzu leaning down by her privates.

His tongue slowly started to massage her folds, while his hands rubbed up and down her thighs. His tentacles moved her legs to start spreading them farther apart.

Hidan had her head on his lap, and was massaging her shoulders, whilst also running his hands down to play around with her chest.

Taigā's sense of mind was completely shut down when Kakuzu entered her tight hole with his tongue, and began thrusting in and out.

"hmm, ah-Ahh!"

All she could do was moan, as Kakuzu continued to pleasure her with his skilled stitched mouth.

He suddenly but gently flipped her over, so that he was eating her out doggie-style!

Hidan held his semi-erect dick in front of her face with one hand and the other resting on the back of her head, tangled up in her hair.

She took his penis into her mouth once again, and began straight up away deep throat him.

"auh!"

Hidan screeched out as he quickly came, still close from before, into her mouth; throat fucking her through his orgasm.

"Ka-k-Kuzu~"

"What my love?"

"Please! I can't wait anymore!"

Kakuzu nodded, and pulled her up so that she was once again positioned on his lap.

He grabbed her full butt cheecks, and lifted her up, and then slammed her down onto his throbbing hard cock.

"yeahh!"

He picked up a quick but steady rhythm, and slammed into her, hitting her spot with every thrust.

"uahhh!"

She cummed on Kakuzu. Her fluids lubricating his cock, as he continued to thrust, till he also came; filling her up.

"k-k-kuzu~."

Kakuzu pulled her chin up to look him in the eye, and tenderly kissed her cheek, then her jaw, and then finally on the lips.

Hidan moaned, "Kakuzu! C'mon! I want some!"

Kakuzu and taiga both sighed, and crawled over to Hidan.

Taigā pushed Hidan on his back, and sat on top of him. She lowered herself onto his cock, and began to ride him hard!

"AHH! Ti! Ngh..d-don't-st-stop!...Angah!"

Hidan came violently inside of her, and all three of them collapsed onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Taiga looked down at the little pink-ish strip.

"Konan!"

"Taigā! You're pre-"

"No! Don't say it! Its only pink-_Ish_, not actual pink! Oh my god, what am I going to do Konan?"

"Well, I vote go and tell them."

"What are you crazy? Yeah, it'll go something like this- Kakuzu! Hidan! I'm carrying your little parasites!"

"TI! Babies are not parasites!

"There smelly, there gross, and there expensive! Do you know what Kakuzu's going to do to me?

Well he's not going to stop at killing you that's for sure, un."

Konan and Taigā both turned to face the door.

"Diedara? When did you get there?"

"I came to see what was wrong when I heard Ti screaming. Usually she's the one whom makes them scream, being the torture expert, un."

"Hmm, well…", She got up and strode over to him , "Don't Tell _ANYONE!_"

She then walked away from him and down the hall purposely.

The room that used to be the zombie twins' now inhabited her too.

She waltzed into the room, and took a look around.

The whole place was surrounded by stony rock walls and also ceiling. The room was fairly spacious, and was illuminated by candle-light.

A large king sized bed with red and black sheets sat in the corner, along with a red and black recliner chair opposite it.

On one wall a bloody Jashin sign was painted, and a rack was set up for weapons. There was a safe along the wall across from the door, and a desk for Kakuzu's money, and finally, a shelf with a few books of hers and the big bathroom door.

Hidan at the moment was occupying the big reclining chair, reading a book on his religion.

"Hello Hidan-kun."

"You don't have to call me that Ti."

"Well, maybe I just wanted too that's all…"

She gazed nervously down at the floor.

"Well, are you going to stand there all uke on me, or are you going to come in and shut the fucking damned door?"

"Eip!"

She squeaked and shut the door and stepped more inside. The second she did however, she was shoved up against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you today Taigā?"

She looked up at him and almost began to cry.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! NO, NO!"

He grabbed her shoulders and began to completely lose his fucking head.

"D-dd-Don't c-cry!"

He began to beg her please not to cry.

"Damn it! I don't do well with all of this emotional crap Ti, you know that! Omfj, please stop! I don't know what to do when a girl cries! Whf-!"

He was suddenly tackled to the ground, and held there by a shivering and angry Ti.

"How dare you Hidan! I am not a girl, I am a woman. A demon!"

She started to raise her fist as if that she was about to punch him, but set it back down and started to cry into his chest.

"t-tt-Ti?"

*sob*

Hidan looked down at the girl who was currently laying on top of him, crying her eyes out into his bare chest.

"What do you want, or need me to do for you now?"

"Please- *sob* j-just *sniffle-sob* h-hold me Hidan!"

Hidan sighed and picked her up bridal style, and lead her over to the chair.

He sat down and pulled her closer to him. Gently humming a soft song and shushing her. Stroking and petting her hair, and calming her down till finally she fell fast asleep in his strong arms.

Kakuzu was confused.

One minute he leaves Taigā happily killing people in the torture chamber, and Hidan reading a book, then now he comes back to this?

***Hidans POV.***

Kakuzu burst through the door.

"Hidan I-"

He froze in shock and stared at me, Taigā curled up in my lap, tear stains covering her face.

"HIDAN! What the hell did you do!"

"Me? I didn't do anything you fuckface! She just came in here and got all damn PMSing on me! I didn't do shit but comfort her heathen!"

"Both of you shut up! I have something to tell you both."

"What is it Taigā?"

"I'm pregnant."

**Derp 0_o way to drop the bomb there Ti!**

**Antwhooo…**

**This chapter goes out to loverofakatsuki, my biggest fan!**

**Please R&R! Thank you!**

**-Captian**


	7. Chapter 7

0_o Huh?"

Kakuzu looked at Taigā, and then to her belly.

Then at her, then her belly

Her

Belly

Her-

SMACK!

Taigā stood up from Hidan's lap, Hidan following suit, and she walked over and smacked Kakuzu onto the floor.

"p-ppppp-pre-p-_pregnant_!"

"Yeah, that's what I just said stupid! You bitches knocked me up-!"

A loud **thump** was heard as Hidan fainted behind her.

Kakuzu stood up shakily, and walked/stumbled over to her very slowly. He looked down at her, and kneeled down in front of her, so that they were more eye-level to each other now.

He slowly put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Oh my God…I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a daddy!"

Taigā smiled, tears brimming in her eyes, as she looked at him as he slowly withdrew from the hug.

She took off his mask and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Kakuzu, I love you."

"I love you too Ti."

She smiled, and took his hands, and placed them on her belly.

"I was so scared that you were going to hate me, or tell me to get rid of it! Or stay away from me, or-!"

Kakuzu sealed his lips over hers, and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, lifting her up with him as he stood up.

"Your being stupid Ti. You know now that I will never be able to get rid of you, no matter how hard I may have tried to try. I love you! And nothing will ever change that!"

"The pregnancy test cost about 5 dollars that I stole from your wallet."

"TI! I'M GONNA' KILL YOU!"

OK! That's the end of this story, but stay tuned for Taigā's 9 months! The nine months of a hormonal psycho tiger demon bitch going crazy on a poor unsuspecting Tobi, a scared Diedara and Sasori, and a very confused Hidan and Kakuzu!

I love you all who review me!

-CaptianAwesome!


End file.
